<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Name by ZScalantian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921029">Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/pseuds/ZScalantian'>ZScalantian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyswap, City life/Country life, Legend of Zelda Lore, Link is a farm boy, Multi, Temporary Character Death, There are a lot of Characters in this, Time Travel, To many to tag, Zelda is a City girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/pseuds/ZScalantian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was looking for something.  Always looking for something she couldn’t remember.  </p><p>No one remembered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In a Forgotten Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IN A FORGOTTEN DREAM</p><p>Fernweh; German(n.) a longing to travel, homesick for a place you’ve never been</p><p>She was shaking.  Adrenaline coursed through her body and tears ran down her cheeks, but she wasn’t sad, not anymore.  Strong arms wrapped around her and they both collapsed to the ground in each other’s embrace.  Safe.  Alive.  </p><p>They reveled in each other’s warmth made more prevalent by the chilled night air around them.  Above stars blinked down at them unobstructed by city lights or clouds.  Borrowing her face into her friend’s chest she said their name over and over again but she couldn’t hear her own voice.  That bothered her, she wanted to hear the name.  Focusing she tried to hold onto it, to say what she couldn’t hear.  The frustration grew and her eyes blinked open.</p><p>Blue upholstered seats, the clack of train wheels along the track, warm summer sun filtering in through large windows lining the carriage.  She yawned, stretching while wiping sleep and tears from her eyes.  It must have been that dream.  She never remembered it but it was always marked by her waking up crying with a sense of warmth followed swiftly by loss.  But what had she lost?  She could never remember, was it something, someplace or someone?  Was it real or her imagination?  Intangible or physical?  She wanted to know.</p><p>Beside her, Midna hummed along to whatever song played through her headphones as she read another cheesy werewolf love story.  She pulled out her phone.  12:04.  Around half an hour before they reached Hateno.  Then if their ride was at the station waiting for them, another hour to Ordon.  She turned her attention out the window.  The train made its way up the Fir river valley, steadily climbing past water cut cliffs, rolling hills and small woods as the inconsistent wind sent small gusts rippling across the grass and treetops, shepherding small fluffy clouds across the sky.</p><p>She may be a city girl, born and raised but the openness of the country always felt special to her.  Something about it always felt right, like coming home.  Whatever it was that she was looking for wasn’t in the city.  She knew that much at least.  It was out here, somewhere.</p><p>Idly she pulled a backpack out from under her seat, retrieving her laptop within.  Occupying the remainder of the train ride looking over gathered reports and collected tidbits about the possible archeological site she would be spending the next two months trying to find in the ancient forest of the Ordon mountains.  The peaks of the range had been mapped for a long time, with famous destinations like heartbreak pond and Mt. Lanayru, but its deep valleys were less well known.  </p><p>Nestled in one such forested valley was a long-abandoned temple, a provincial park now, but she believed there to be an even older site located deeper in the mountains.  Her professors at Naydra University had semi-reluctantly given her a small grant to try finding it.  But her peers thought she was going on a wild goose chase.  It wouldn’t be her first as she used any excuse she could to explore new areas.  Trying to find even a clue to what it was she was searching for.  </p><p>While the others from the university were in the Hebra mountains continuing last summer's dig she would be here.  But that had meant she was a one-woman team, with the grant she’d hired a few locals to help and had once again dragged Midna along for the adventure.  Though her cousin was often the instigator of such trips by feeding her the rumors and tidbits to begin with.</p><p>Eventually, they pulled into the small rural station in Hateno village.  Depositing their bag (some personal, most work-related) onto the single platform, they looked around.  Modest homes with kitchen gardens stretched up the rise of the valley.  Scattered around them were windmills and large beech trees.  Beyond the town were fields of wheat and pastures of bleating sheep.  The single note chirrup of the common sparrow and long trill of the blue sparrow were prevalent in the air.</p><p>“Well, our ride isn’t here… Welcome to the lethargic countryside.”  Midna snarked from under her hood, heading for the sliver of shade the small shelter on the platform provided.</p><p>Zelda checked her phone, no messages or texts from the bed and breakfast.  “I’m sure someone is on their way.”  She said, sitting down on one of their boxes.  </p><p>It was nearly twenty minutes before an old farm truck, it’s sides a mix between green paint and rust spots rattled down the dirt road towards them.  It pulled beside the platform in a small dust cloud and a tall man with a long face and large roman nose jumped out.  “Sorry, I’m late ladies.  These all your bags?”  He said while already grabbing the closet one to deposit into the back of the truck.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for coming to pick us up” Midna’s sarcasm seemed to miss its mark as the man didn’t seem to notice her tone.</p><p>“Of course.  Name’s Fado.  I’m the owner of Ordon ranch.”  He held out his hand.</p><p>She accepted the rough and calloused handshake.  “Zelda and this is Midna.”</p><p>“Good to meet you.  If you want to squeeze on into the cab, I’ll get the last of these bags stowed and we’ll be on our way.”</p><p>The ride from Hateno to Ordon was bumpy as the truck rumbled down the winding road that at some point in time had been paved, leading them through the foothills and up into the mountains.  At one point they stopped the truck to get a picture at a bridge that spanned over a river gorge.  Small waterfalls slipped down the gorge’s sides to join the quick-moving water below while pines clung to its walls.  Somewhere a mountain crow gave long gurgling croaks instilling a feeling of wild loneliness in the crisp air.</p><p>Eventually, the road stopped it’s climbing, instead descending into a wide flat bottomed valley.  Fields and pastures intermixed with small groves and orchards.  Farm houses sat dwarfed by their barns.  That feeling of nostalgia came back tenfold.  Crammed into the front-seat as they were it was easy to whisper into her friend’s ear.  “It’s familiar”  </p><p>Midna laughed, muttering back “You say that about every bumpkin town.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>THE BEGINNING</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dépaysement; </span>
  <em>
    <span>French</span>
  </em>
  <span>(n.) when someone is taken out of their own familiar world and put into a new one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The school’s main courtyard, a stately pavilion where the flagstones were worn from centuries of eager minds walking over them, held little of its normal bustle.  The main student body having returned home for the evening, only those with late-running afternoon clubs remained.  Her black flats tap softly on the stones, a quiet accompaniment to the rustle of leaves provided by the two royal oaks that stood watch over the school’s gates, and the ambient city sounds beyond.  She made her way towards the ornate iron gates, her gym bag for Sword and Shield class held loosely by her side.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond the two trees and the open gates, an older teen not in school uniform was standing, possibly waiting for someone.  As she approached his eyes lit up in recognition, not uncommon when people saw her but she did find it tiresome.  What she didn’t expect was the look of recognition to be replaced by troubled confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put on a practiced polite smile.  “Hello, I’m sorry I can’t speak with you. My ride is waiting for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion slipped away to awkward worry on his face and he rubbed the back of his head.  “Right… I forgot…” his words were quiet as he moved to the side to let her pass but as she did so he asked in a soft voice “You don’t remember me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused looking up at him, he wasn’t much taller than her, only a few inches.  Tan skin and muscle that told of someone who spent a lot of time outside, likely working instead of playing sports.  His clothes were homemade, maybe.  Definitely from the country, the style and patterns looked regional.  Overall he didn’t look like someone she would have met at an event or any social gathering.  From the looks of him, they moved in distant circles.  If they had met it would have been a random encounter.  Meeting her may have been special to him but the reverse wasn’t true.  A common occurrence in her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did we meet?” she asked peering around him to see if her driver was there.  She was, the black car idling along the curb with others waiting to pick students up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy just looked at her sadly, it was soft and gentle, before shaking his head.  “It’s fine, stupid of me to…” he trailed off.  “Here” he took a small clay double whistle out of his pocket, handing it to her.  Quizzically she took it, its cream sides were polished to the point you could mistake it for porcelain, a leather cord with red beads hung from one end.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was certainly a unique gift.  She looked up to say thank you but the boy was already walking away.  What a strange boy, but she couldn’t worry about that.  There were plenty of other things that needed her attention.  A thousand-word report for instance.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, after braiding her long blond hair for sleep, she remembered the flute.  Pulling it out of her school bag she gave it an experimental blow.  The rustling notes were breathy but they reminded her of the last trip she had taken with her mother before she had passed away.  They had gone to the countryside, riding horses through a forest to a small mountain chateau for lunch.  There one type of grass had seed pods that when the wind blew through them would play a quiet song.  She had loved listening to them.  This flute had the same sound.  Maybe that boy worked at the stable out there or at the chateau.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fell asleep dreaming about her mom galloping ahead of her on a white horse, laughing and the boy with his sad eyes playing the double flute.  She dreamed of a chiming voice and a sword.  She dreamed of a cucco crowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And crowing.  She burrowed herself deeper into the bed, the mattress firmer beneath her then she remembered it being.  The cucco was still crowing.  If this was her cousin’s idea of a joke it wasn’t funny.  She turned over to look at her alarm clock and promptly fell out of the bed with a hard thunk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing at the impact she glared at the bed, she normally didn’t sleep that close to the edge.  Except it wasn’t her bed.  In the dark room she could barely make out the narrow bed with an old wooden frame.  A patched green quilt was hanging off of it to wrap around her where she sprawled.  Her first reaction was panic.  Had she been kidnapped?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly she struggled out of the quilt to stand only to freeze in mild horror.  Her arms… weren’t hers.  They were muscled well beyond hers, with more hair and the hands had more calluses than hers.  Except they were hers.  Or at least were attached to her body.  But when looking down at her chest it definitely wasn’t hers.  The loose cotton shirt, worn at the sleeves, was flat against her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively she ran her hands over the lacking chest, then lower over her stomach.  Footsteps, hard and clonking like those on stairs penetrated her shock.  She tensed, the supple skin under her hands becoming hard, solid abs.  Okay, this must be some really weird dream or she’d been drugged and kidnaped and was hallucinating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps stopped outside the door.  She held her breath.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thunk, thunk.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It wasn’t knocking but solid thumps against the wood door.  “Link.  Link you need to wake up!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who’s Link?  The thumps continued.  She looked around the room in a mild panic, a low slanted ceiling, shuttered window, a small dresser, there was no place for someone else to hide.  Besides her the room was empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link you need to get up.” The man outside the door called again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not knowing what else to do she called back, “Yes?”  Her voice sounded odd to her ears, too low and her throat too heavy.  But before she could worry about her voice the door opened, backlit from light beyond the room, a tall strange man with a long face and large nose entered in a stoop.  His head grazed the roof of the room.  She was tempted to step back from the imposing figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good mornin.’” He greeted in a friendly casual way “thought I was gonna need to drag you out of bed…” He paused looking at the quilt bunched up on the floor.  “Fell out of bed again huh?”  He scratched at his short red hair “We really do need to get you a bigger bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back to the bed as well.  Easier to see now with more light in the room.  It wasn’t short but it’s width meant whoever slept in it was always one-half roll of falling out.  She missed her queen bed just looking at it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her the strange man sighed “Well get dressed, I’ll meet you out in the goat barn.” With that, he left shutting the door behind him.  Plunging her back into darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goat barn?  What goat barn? And dressed?  But that would mean… she looked down at her male body because she was definitely in a boy’s body.  Maybe she could crawl back into bed and pretend that none of this was happening.  But that man had mentioned dragging her,</span>
  <em>
    <span> him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of it and she really didn’t want someone touching her right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stalling she picked up the quilt, with its many squares of green forming a geometrical pattern and folding it, setting it at the foot of the mattress.  Then she opened the wooden shutters to the window, allowing pre-dawn light into the room.  Rolling hills with tiled fields stretched down a long valley between mountain peaks.  Small groves and orchards created dark shadows among the hills while pale mists crept between them.  What was conspicuously missing was the city she had fallen asleep in last night.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the small room she looked around.  Besides the few pieces of furniture were a fishing pole and box of lures stashed in one corner, a bow hung beside it with a quiver full of arrows.  On the dresser sat a brown ocarina, a small carved bird, and an old fashioned box camera.  Above on the wall hung a family photo frame with many pictures jammed into it.  She turned on a standing lamp (the only artificial light in the room) so she could look at the photos better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spotted the boy whose life she may have taken over at various ages among the photos.  Selfies, smiling with friends, smiling with his family.  One thing she picked up on very quickly was that in all the photos with who she assumed to be his mother he was only a child, and a few years later who she assumed to be his father stopped showing up as well.  Her fingers traced over what might have been the last family photo with both parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fine.  She would play this person's life the best she could as not to mess it up any more than it had been.  Opening dresser drawers she pulled out various pieces of clothing.  A short-sleeved top and coarse brown pants.  From looking at the photos she knew to wear an obi with a D ring Belt.  She felt slight mortification at undressing that was not abated by underpants though she slipped them on quickly.  The feeling was just too odd as she tried to busy her mind with other things.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A carved box on the dresser held a surprisingly large assortment of earrings.  Another quick study of the photos showed that the small blue stone hoops and amber drop earrings were the ones he wore most often.  She preferred blue over orange.  For shoes, she found three sets by the door.  Riding boots, work boots, and sandals.  She decided on the work boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed she left the room, coming out onto a small fenced landing looking over an open living area.  The stairs down were so steep they could almost count as a ladder.  After climbing down she looked around the small house for the bathroom.  Which was a whole new level of embarrassment.  She only managed to get through it by working through things with a clinical eye.  Expelling waste was a perfectly normal body function that all living creatures needed to do.  She was not going to think any more than that about it and definitely wasn’t going to look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After washing her hands she found her way to the country style kitchen but no breakfast greeted her, only a copper pot of semi-cold coffee.  The only way to reheat it was by turning the gas stove back on.  With a sigh she turned to the door, remembering the man from earlier saying something about needing her, him, at the goat barn.   Wherever that was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside she shuddered at the cold morning air.  There was a crisp freshness to it that she had only ever encountered in the mountains.  Where was she?  Dew hung to spider webs like pearls on a string and the grass was silver with condensation as she made her way down a dirt path, lined with small trees, leading to a large unpainted barn.  The low bleating of goats came from inside.  At the door she took a steadying breath, she’d never interacted with a goat before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the barn door open Fado greeted him “So it’s going to be another weird day, huh?  Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Should I call Dr. Luv?”  He blinked at his employer, sure he’d woken up early on his own for once but that’s no reason to call a doctor.  A strange dream that was already fading had left him restless, that was all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine” He grabbed a milking bucket from the cupboard, setting it down next to one of three goat milking stations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fado brought a bucket of grain over, filling the station’s trough.  “So you remember how to milk today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, hand hovering over the latch to one of the goat pens, to look back at Fado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man tugged at the end of his shirt “Just… yesterday you kinda forgot.  You were acting real weird like you didn’t know how to do things or where things were or went.  Thought you might be gettin’ sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What?  He shot Fado a strange look.  He’d been fine yesterday, he’d gone about his chores normally like every day.  Nonplused he got one of the does out, leading her up onto the station to milk.  Throughout the morning Fado kept checking in on him and it really wired him out.  He’d been helping on the ranch since he was ten and officially employed since he was thirteen.  He knew what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing on his morning list after feeding the small flock of cuccos and collecting their eggs was to feed his flaxen chestnut mare Epona.  Even she seemed to be looking at him questioningly, ears alert and flicking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey girl” He murmured, “It’s just me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nudged her nose against his head, nibbling at his hair.  Dusty warm breath smelling of hay wafted over his morning chilled skin.  He waved her off.  Seemingly satisfied that it was indeed him she lowered her head to eat.  Leaning on the fence rail he watched her for a moment before picking up the basket of eggs and making his way past a few apple trees back to the house.  Since he’d gotten up early he took a few extra minutes to savor the mushroom and goat cheese omelet he’d made that morning while ignoring the odd glances Fado and his elderly parents were giving him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left the clean up of breakfast to Fado.  Grabbing his school bag he went and tacked up Epona, riding her down the road away from Ordon ranch towards the village and home.  Steam still evaporated off the small creeks and irrigation ditches while wisps of spider web flashed gold as they caught the morning sun.  Sparrows chirped in the hedgerows, and cuccos crowded across the valley.  Rabbits paid him little mind as they nibbled grass beside the cattle and horses of Lon Lon ranch.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A redhead sitting atop a bay gelding waved as she trotted up to him.  “Morning Link, I thought I might need to come get you today but I guess you’re feeling better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This again?  He gave his friend a side-eye.  What was everyone going on about?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Malon turned her horse around to ride beside him  “Good morning Epona, I’m glad to see this big silly didn’t forget you today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That startled him enough he nearly fell out of his saddle. “What!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Malon looked at him with concern “You don’t remember?  You tried to walk to school yesterday, got lost, and ended up two hours late to class.  Everyone was sure you were running some sort of fever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… but…” No, he didn’t remember that.  He reached forward to stroke the mare’s neck, he would never forget Epona.   Looking back to Malon he grumbled  “Very funny.  Fado and his parents were telling the same sort of joke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke, you were really wired yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling rattled at her sincerity he urged Epona forward into a canter, Malon shouting an indignant “Hey!” behind him.  Wind in his ears and the steady rock of Epona beneath him settled his nerves so when he slowed down, turning up the lane to his grandparent’s house he was feeling better.  Outside the small white cottage with its large vegetable garden and fruit trees, his grandmother waited with his little sister Aryll and their Black and brown Hylian retriever Danu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link”  His short little grandmother smiled up at him, crow’s feet crinkling in the corner of her warm eyes “It’s good to see you.  You’re feeling better than?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dismounting he tried not to groan, not here too. “I’m fine” he reassured, as Malon caught up to him in a puff of dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See.  I told you, you were weird yesterday.”  She said before chiding her horse for being so much slower than his younger half-sister.  Toutatis ignored her, trying to grab a pink rose twining along the fence instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sister launched herself at his legs wrapping her small arms around them, causing him to step back for balance “You forgot me!” She pouted into the fabric of his pants. Gently he put his hands on her shoulders.  What were they talking about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their grandma shuffled over nodding, wisps of gray hair falling loose from her bun “We thought you were sick and stayed at the ranch. I was going to have granddad take some soup up to you if you didn’t come today.”  She handed him a lunch box wrapped in a blue kerchief with white embroidery of alternating running horses and goats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He accepted it gladly, wondering what was inside.  Still “I wasn’t sick” He looked down at his sister “and I did pick you up.  You and Beth were talking about wanting to be famous so you could go to princess Hylda’s birthday the whole ride to school.”  Danu’s wet nose bopped his thigh so he absentmindedly scratched behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aryll blinked up at him, brows knit together with a frown “That was Tuesday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grandmother was also looking at him owlishly “You didn’t come yesterday, granddad had to take her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, his hand stilled and Danu bopped his leg again but he ignored her. “Isn’t it Wednesday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Malon, his grandmother, and Aryll all sheared a glance.  “It’s Thursday Link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thursday?  Then what happened to Wednesday?  Not liking being ignored Danu jumped up, placing her front paws on his chest, causing him to take a step back.  “Yes, hello.”  He took her interruption as a moment to recover from the surprise, giving the retriever the attention she desired.  How had he forgotten all about Wednesday?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting Aryll up on Epona and back riding behind her, the two girls filled him in on all the strange things he’d done yesterday as the dirt roads changed to blacktop.  When Kina with her younger neighbor Beth riding on the back of her bicycle joined them on the road, they were also flabbergasted that he’d forgotten all about the day prior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t remember?”  Kina asked as she peddled beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  it was becoming an old topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you were possessed by a Poe?”  Beth offered, voice loud and sounding oh to joyful at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahead at a crossroad Ilia waved at them, with her were Colin, and Kina’s young cousins Talo and Malo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, who were you yelling about being possessed by a Poe, Beth?”  Ilia asked, reaching out to stroke Epona’s neck as she joined them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link was.” The little girl chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia turned up to stare at him, a stern look in her eyes “Link you didn’t investigate that rumor about the graveyard did you?” he flinched slightly and the mayor’s daughter sighed “I know Manny was teasing you but you don’t have to prove how brave you are.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t possessed by a Poe.”  Or at least he didn’t think he was.  He hadn’t seen any at the graveyard.  There had only been some keese and the stalhorse he’d gone to get a picture of.  But as the group stared at him he figured it wouldn’t hurt to stop by the Goddess statue on the way home, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Colin glanced up at him “Umm, was the rumor true?  About the horse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.”  He leaned to the side to get his phone out.  Finding the pictures he wanted he handed it down.  The first two were from a distance, the skeletal horse grazing on the grass that grew around the graves.  Watching it go through the motions of life had been depressing, grass its teeth cut just falling to the side.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no… Link!”  Ilia was looking over Colin’s shoulder, the shy ten-year-old had found the selfie he’d taken while riding the stalhorse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a monster.” Just a horse that Ganon’s malice had trapped.  He wondered how long it had been stuck alone.  That was kinda one of the reasons he’d ridden it, maybe it could feel alive again for a moment, cantering over the fields, running his hand over its boney neck, soothing it like he would Epona. It seemed to appreciate it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Link, only you would try riding a stalhorse”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it okay to ride bareback on it?” Malon adjusted her seat on Toutatis’s back no doubt imagining the bare bones digging in. “Or did it have a saddle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remainder of the ride across the valley to the rural country school they talked about the stalhorse and other monsters and animals one might be able to ride.  Once on school grounds, Aryll was quick to slide off Epona’s back, running over to play with her friend Kheel and her sisters for a few minutes before class started. While Beth and Talo ran over to Dalia, Colin followed shyly behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dismounting, Malon pushed herself from the saddle with a chuckle “First crushes are cute.”  Her muted red skirt brushing the ground from her fast landing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia elbowed her “Don’t tease him about it.” she chided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.”  Malon laughed back “he gets enough of that from Beth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the girls chatted he swung himself out of the saddle.  Being half draft the drop from Epona’s back made for a jarring landing.  Gathering the reins he started to lead the mare around to the side of the school where two rows of pipe corals stood under a tin roof.  The girls followed after, though Kina split off from them first to put her bike away in the bike rack the school also provided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only six other students rode a horse to school so there was plenty of room in the twelve stall open-air barn.  Though each student who did was assigned their own stall to avoid any confusion.  They untacked their horses, saddles going on benches in front of each stall, bridles hanging from the saddle horns.  Horses safely settled in, they met back up with Kina and the four headed to class.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ordon was a very small rural farm community, the school had less than a hundred students and only six teachers.  Still, it was larger than it once was, as Ordon had grown so had the school.  The original wooden one-room schoolhouse now acted as the entrance and front office.  A door had been put into each of its sides leading to short halls and brick classrooms.  Every class had two grades in it, his class was the smallest with only eight Eleventh graders and six Twelfth graders.  The largest class was the combined Third and Fourth grades with twenty-three students.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the third period he found himself staring out the window, watching a grass hawk hover and swoop over a field outside while Kass, the school’s history and music teacher recited a folk song about the era of twilight.  Kass often taught using songs as he had mentioned many times over the years “Oral traditions and songs are some of the best records we have of ages long ago.  No matter how much the calamity destroys as long as we tell our tales the past will never be forgotten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Across the land shadows fall,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Light drowned out in its thrall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So in one the other,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hope for all is smothered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In this twilight, the noble beast prowls,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thru time its spirit still howls.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian spirits called to action,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>parallel worlds in a chain reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Songs of the sword rekindled,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>evil's dominion is dwindled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lost treasures are found,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the twilight princess is crowned.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kass was finished he set his accordion to the side.  “Since some of you weren’t paying attention we’re going to have a pop quiz.”  He announced.  There were groans from around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone pen and paper out” the brightly colored Ruto turned to the chalkboard writing out a list of questions;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1) List three items displayed at the Hyrule Castle Museum that past heroes of legend have used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2) Where is the Temple of Time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3) List three lost treasures of Hyrule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>4) Where are the three Great Springs?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>5) When was the Twilight realm unsealed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6) When was the travel ban between the Twilight realm and realm of Light lifted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Link was dutifully writing down his answers a piece of folded paper landed on his desk.  Curiously he looked for who could have sent it but everyone was looking down at their papers.  Inside was a messy scrawl; </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should go to Hyrule Castle, claiming to be the hero and see if they’ll give you the Master Sword.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glared back at Manny, the older teen glanced up and snickered.  He rolled his eyes.  Plenty of people were named Link in hopes they would grow up courageous, just like plenty of girls, not just the ones born to the royal family were named Zelda, hoping for them to be wise.  There were two other Links in Ordon alone, one of Dahlia’s mothers and a young Goron in 1st grade, not to mention several pets.  Many people were named after heroes, champions, and other figures of legend.  It didn’t mean he was special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to his notebook, ripping the page he’d written the quiz answers on out, setting it in the top corner of his desk to be collected.  Huh?  On the next page was written in a formal cursive hand ‘Are you real?  Who are you?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who’d write in his notebook?  It certainly wasn’t Manny, the handwriting proved that.  As Kass collected the papers he looked around the class.  Who would’ve written that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the fourth period he was gathering his things to meet the others for lunch when the math teacher Bargoh stopped by his desk.  “Well, little brother, two odd days in a row.  I’m glad to see you’re getting more rest at night and not falling asleep in class.”  The large Goron clapped a heavy hand on his back forcing him to throw his arms out to brace on the desk “Keep this up and I’m sure your grades will improve little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you really don’t remember?”  Keet peered at him with squinted eyes  “That is very peculiar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kina bit into her pumpkin quiche “I told you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her boyfriend continued to stare at him “You didn’t hit your head did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  And I wasn’t sick.”  He added before it could be suggested.  He opened the lunch box his grandmother had made, a pair of rice balls decorated to look like two couccos took up half of the box.  Carrots cut to look like stars were fenced off from wild berries and flower-shaped hydromelon pieces by broccoli florets.  His lips twitched.  He’d been given Aryll’s lunch again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of going to find his sister to swap lunches, he bit into one of the rice balls.  Coucco with spicy mayo, mmm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least your appetite is back.”  Malon climbed up to sit on the second tier of hay bales, her normal spot.  The others and he were all sitting on the bottom tier after feeding the horses, who were now happily munching on their own food.  Toutatis had pulled the whole flake out of his feeder and tossed it all over his coral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still you were very odd yesterday.”  Keet pressed on  “Even though you were late to class, you didn’t fall asleep once, and when the teachers asked a question you always raised your hand to answer and knew the answer.”  The other boy seemed just as baffled by that as he felt.  It wasn’t that he was dumb but book learning wasn’t his strength while the other boy was the top of their class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kina laughed “I heard you talk more in class than you do in a normal school year.  And you were so polite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, finishing off the first rice ball.  It wasn’t that he was impolite, just… he didn’t like using meaningless words.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beth thinks he was possessed.”  Ilia, beside him, volunteered  “And on Tuesday night he went and rode a stalhorse at the graveyard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keet nodded around a mouthful of the quiche Kina shared with him.  “Hmm, I guess he could have been possessed.  What do you remember about yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday?  He laid back on the hay bale, eyes tracing dusty cobwebs that hung from the rafters.  All he could remember from between returning home from the graveyard and waking up this morning was a foggy dream.  He’d been in an unfamiliar city, there had been a girl, so many strange faces… he closed his eyes.  He could hear the horses eating, the stamp of a hoof to shake off a fly, the swish of their tales.  Familiar, peaceful.  So different from car wheels, exhaust, horns, dozens of footsteps on pavement, people talking into cell phones as they hurry past, a crowded corridor.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was like I was in someone else’s life.” He muttered mostly to himself.  He pushed himself up, a bit of hay stuck in his hair.  “Did any of you write in my notebook?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other four looked between themselves.  Malon shook her head, red hair bouncing as she did so.  Keet looked perplexed, while Ilia gave a small shrug before reaching over to pluck the dry grass from his hair.  It snagged a little before coming free.  He ran a hand through his hair settling it back into place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did they write?” Kina asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled, laying back down and nibbling on one of the carrots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia was still looking at him with concern though  “Maybe you should stop by the goddess statue or Ordon spring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a lazy shrug already planning to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can keep an eye on you and let you know if you do anything else odd.”  Keet suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia snorted “You mean like riding a stalhorse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that was regular Link on Tuesday.”  Malon chuckled, nudging his shoulder with her boot.  “I’d be more concerned if he didn’t try something crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fished a broccoli floret out his lunch box when Keet lowered his voice to a creepy whisper.</span>
  
  <span>“Maybe Ganon is coming back.  Weird creepy things start to happen right before calamity strikes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh don’t joke about that sort of thing.  Gives me the chills.”  Kina gave an exaggerated shudder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.  My grandfather is always talking about odd rumors and how strange things are happening more frequently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grandfather is a conspiracy theorist.  He believes he saw a demon and that it carried off a little girl.  When she’d only gone to play with a friend.” Ilia chided, biting into her apple.  Bright vivid red, a royal red if he wasn’t mistaken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t deny blood moons are more common now.” Keet rarely got worked up, defending his grandfather’s theories was one of the few things that got the normally calm boy going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ri~ight, they show up every couple of decades.”  Malon was also eating an apple, larger than the one Ilia had with some green and gold mixed in with the red, a hylia crisp. “I’ll be concerned if they start showing up every other week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keet mimicked Kass’s voice.  “If odd things keep happening to Link, Gannon might be returning sooner than you think.” Chuckling as he finished the rhyme.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rising up on his elbows again he gave the other boy a disgruntled glare.  Being compared even tangentially to the heroes of legend always felt sour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awful.” Kina gave her boyfriend a playful shove “Gannon isn’t going to show up anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is showing up soon is taxes.”  Ilia looked at him and Malon. “Are both of you going to be alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling off the hay bale he walked out into the sun.  It was warm but the air still held a clear crisp quality.  As he stretched Malon clucked her tongue.  “It could be better but we’re recovering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kina shook her head “Ingo really did a number on you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Lon Lon Ranches workers had over the winter sold off the ranches good hay, replacing it with poor quality bales that had been rotting on the inside.  Pocketing the difference.  Several of the cattle and horses had gotten ill, a few even dying.  Malon had looked for the reason and found out what was going on.  The whole village had been talking about it for months.  But with large vet bills and a depleted herd, the ranch was in for some tight times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ordon, on the other hand, had been having trouble with a group of Bokoblins coming down from the mountains and raiding the goat herd.   He’d lost a lot of sleep during that time staying up in the loft of the barn with his hunting bow.  But for every Bokoblin he’d shot, a different one ran off with a goat.  Rusle and Barta had gotten a posy together to go after them, still it had taken over a month to catch the marauders and stop the raids.  By then they’d lost over half of the herd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged “We’ll have to be.”  Ordon without Ordon Ranch just wouldn’t be the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barely a dot on the map it’s few claims to fame were; the old forest temple that was a provincial park, Pumpkin Landing farm that often won at the country fair for it’s oversized vegetables, and the well-known quality of milk and cheese from Lon Lon and Ordon ranches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other than that the town was mostly unknown to the rest of Hyrule.   Almost all families here owning a small farm or orchard with honor based farm stands dotted the main road through the wide bottom valley.  They weren’t on any bus route and there was no train station.  If you needed to leave your best option was to see if any of the truck drivers taking produce and livestock between the village and the train station in Hateno could take you along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the general store that sold an assortment of things from foodstuff to seeds to assorted sundries and camping supplies for those heading for the mountains.  The post office was an old pigeon-hole shed attached to the town hall and Dr. Luv’s clinic operated out of a retired blood drive bus.  (Which was an improvement as in generations prior it had always been at the doctor’s house.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way home the group argued around him, those who wanted to leave the hamlet (Aryll; there is nothing to do here, it’s boring.  Beth; there’s more stuff in the cities and you can’t become famous stuck in the middle of nowhere.  And Malo; there are no jobs or business opportunities.) and those who wanted to stay (Colin; I like that it’s small and quiet.  Kina; I plan on inheriting the farm and we just added a stage at the Lumpy Pumpkin, that’s enough for me.  And Malon; I’m also going to inherit, Nayru knows I almost run the ranch already.  My father's horrible at management.).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia and Talo were torn, loving the town and wanting to know if there was more for them then the quiet country life.  He wouldn’t mind traveling, seeing the bustling capital of Castle city, swimming in the blue waters of Lake Hylia, hiking the renowned Death Mountain trail but peaceful Ordon would always be home.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boys were the first to split off running down the road that would lead them home.  Ilia went with Kina and Beth to the Lumpy Pumpkin, planning to help her friend with an upcoming concert after giving Epona a final pet.  Another mile and Aryll dismounted at the end of her lane, taking their lunch boxes she glared up at him “Don’t you dare forget me tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just rolled his eyes.  Whatever had happened yesterday had been a fluke, after his chores he’d head for the goddess statue and that would be that.  He put Epona away and did his chores at the ranch, then, with a few hours of light left, took the farm’s dirt bike into town.  He always needed a little extra money and ran odd jobs in town to get it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While looking for Sera’s cat (Link) who had run off again (a bi-monthly thing) he stopped by the goddess statue in front of the village community building.  Approaching he thought he saw the stone effigy glowing but as he stepped up to it the light faded away.  He rubbed at his eyes with one hand but the small statue with its gentle smile remained its normal self.  A trick of the light?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chirrup</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a small flock of common sparrows hopped about unconcerned by his presence.  He gave a sigh, bowing his head to the statue.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please look after Ordon and the people who live here, and If you could give me a clue as to where to look for Link this time, I’d appreciate it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A panicked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chirrup</span>
  </em>
  <span> and flutter of many small wings caused him to spin round.  Link the cat stood up from his failed pounce, tail twitching irritably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a small smile, nodding thanks back to the statue.  Squatting down he coaxed the brown tabby over for pets.  After stroking its fur a few times he scooped it up into his arms.  Time to get him home.  Sera as perusal was overjoyed at her beloved pet's return, giving him twenty rupees for his efforts.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he left her shop he could hear her scolding the cat, bemoaning what she would do if he wasn’t found before nightfall and something got at him.  Straddling the dirt bike he wondered if he should suggest that her next pet should be a remlit, that way she wouldn’t have to worry about it being out at night.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the ranch, he placed the rupees he’d earned in a pouch at the back of his dresser.  During the past few weeks he’d earned enough to buy three new goats but the other ranches that raised blue ordona goats and were willing to sell any would charge an arm and a leg for shipping.  He hadn’t told Fado or his parents about his plans not wanting to get their hopes up in case they fell through.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One last thing for the day then.  He grabbed his fishing rod and tackle box, put a bridle on Epona, and rode her bear-back to meet up with Rusl.  He arrived along the burbling banks of an unnamed stream that would eventually feed into the fir river.  The policeman was waiting for him, a line already in the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening Link, long day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dismounting he gave a shrug, before removing Epona’s bridle and letting her wander.  Knowing full well he could call her back with a whistle.  Baiting his line and casting out he settled in next to his late father’s friend.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m getting close to convincing Uil to let Colin join us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his lips turn up, Colin had been wanting to join them on their weekly night fishing trips for a while.  “He’ll like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted a bit about how each of their weeks had been.  He brought up school, the ranch, odd jobs but not what had happened yesterday.  If Rusl had heard about it he didn’t bring it up either.  Instead, he talked about some stone pebblits that had found their way to a farmer’s field, where he and his deputy Barta had spent the whole afternoon rounding them up and hauling them back to the mountains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only other excitement for the week had been a medical emergency of a camper having an allergic reaction after being stung by a deku hornet.  Crime, on the whole, was rare in Ordon.  That’s why what had happened at the ranches would be talked about for a long time.  And a small part of him, one that he would never admit existed was glad that it happened.  It distracted people from talking about what happened to his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Rusl felt guilty about sending his father out on that call alone.  After he’d stepped up, becoming a father figure for him and Aryll.  And like any parent, he worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight, neither day or night… a strange melancholy.”  Rusl was looking at the last rays of light filtering into the spot they occupied in the small woods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chirp chirp chirp</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Restless crickets were starting up their serenade while starry fireflies were waking up, a few lights winking between the trees.  He leaned back, finding this time more peaceful than melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be during my time and probably not yours, but your kids or grandkids, the calamity is going to come back one day.  I just wish I can help the world be ready for it.  Keep Ordon a quiet, peaceful place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help his grimace, he always felt like people were telling him to do something when they talked about the calamity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rusl caught his expression “Heh, sorry Link.  Ignore me, I’m just an old man worrying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to offer another shrug when he felt a tug on his line.  Stilling, he waited.  Another tug and he pulled up, setting the hook and reeling the struggling fish in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got the net!”  Rusl stood ready at his side as the armored carp thrashed in the water.  It put up a good fight, but not as powerful as its mightier cousin he was able to bring it in quickly.  Large blue scales glittering in the finale light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Threading a fish stringer through one of its gills he set the two-pound carp back into the water.  Even after the excitement, the thought of the calamity soured his mind.  He knew Rusl was afraid of it, for him, Collin and Aryll.  For Ordon and Hyrule, for the peace they had.  And maybe he was afraid as well, but if it came he’d fight for the same reasons Rusl would.  To him, there was no other option.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta-reader; Dontjudgemyfanfichistory<br/>The plot for this is based on the 2016 animated movie ‘Your Name’.  If you know it, don't spoil it for others.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>